¡ESE MALDITO INSECTO!
by Mytzi
Summary: one-shot de la familia Briefs basados en las imágenes de Kuri Kousin y otras imágenes que se encuentren por ahí :D
1. Chapter 1

**gente! :D**

 **estoy haciendo acto de presencia con este intento de… de no se que jajaja no se, pero espero les guste.**

* * *

 **¡ESE MALDITO INSECTO!**

* * *

Estaba furiosa, muy molesta por lo sucedido momentos atrás, ¡no debió pasar así! Golpeó la mesa con furia provocando una rajadura en esta, resopló fastidiada

Si tan solo el no la hubiera molestado importunándole todos estos días de la semana ella no hubiera reaccionado así, ¡definitivamente no lo hubiera hecho! Eso estaba muy claro, pero no, tenía que venir en el momento en el que ella estaba en total calma para fastidiarla, no lo soportaba, miró todo el desorden en la habitación por lo ocurrido momentos antes, sintió ese líquido viscoso en su cuerpo debido al accidente, porque claro, eso fue un accidente, ella no tenía la intención de hacerle ningún daño, no debía de sentirse culpable ¿o sí?

No, en absoluto, resopló otra vez, observó nuevamente el lugar y el cuerpo ya sin vida que estaba a su lado, mirarlo ahí tirado la hizo sentirse culpable, no había sido nada discreta con todo el desorden provocado para lograr su objetivo, por lo tanto debía limpiar todo, limpiar las manchas de ese liquido viscoso que le empezó a dar… asco recoger los papeles tirados en el suelo, botar la mesa casi rota, de todos modos su mamá no se daría cuenta, y desaparecer e cuerpo de la víctima, frunció el ceño decidida y salió da le habitación, se dirigió al baño más cercano, se limpió la suciedad y limpió también su herida, no podía creer que ese encuentro le había producido una herida, se la limpió con cuidado, cogió una bolsa de basura, otras cosas para limpiar y regresó a la habitación, empezó a recoger todo, se enfureció mas porque su herida empezó a hacer mas efecto en ella, recogidos los papeles tirados se puso a limpiar las manchas en el suelo, se paró y trató de tranquilizarse, pero de repente escucho pasos venir a la habitación donde ella estaba.

-Bra, tu mamá-

-¡ESE MALDITO INSECTO! ¡ESE MALDITO INSECTO TIENE LA CULPA DE TODO!-

Dijo por fin señalando a la pobre avispa que estaba muerta en el suelo, Vegeta observó todo y miró la picadura en la mano de su hija y no pudo evitar reírse.

* * *

 **Me inspiré en mi experiencia personal, soy alérgica a las picaduras de mosquitos, avispas y demás, y fui de viaje y no llevé protector, terminé picada y estoy mal, me molesta y me asusta un poco ver a uno de esos insectos por ahí volando a mi alrededor, le di el dramatismo porque a mi hermano no le gusta que yo los mate y hace drama cada vez que lo hago, y bueno amo a estos personajes es por eso que los puse jejeje y el titulo es por Vegeta jajajaja no pude evitarlo**

 **AYNATT aquí hay otro chiquito de la familia Brief, espero que te guste :D**

 **Nos vemos pronto!**

 **-Mytzi-**


	2. Chapter 2

**gente!**

 **estoy haciendo acto de presencia, ya que leí en los hermosos reviews jajaja que continuara con la historia me puse a pensar y dije ¿por que no? la verdad solo iba a ser un one-shot (el capítulo pasado) pero ya que me animaron voy a hacer one-shots de los famosos 365 de kuri kousin será algo casual, lo hago mas para relajarme de mis otras historias, aviso que esas imágenes lemonosas no las pondré a menos que me anime pero será al final, bueno espero que les guste :D**

 **aclaración: los personajes aquí mencionados son de Akira Toriyama**

* * *

imagen # 23

* * *

todo en la casa era un total loquerío, había gente caminando de aquí para allá y viceversa.

Se levantó perezosamente de la cama, se ducho y se cambió, bajó a tomar desayuno con su padre.

Los regalos para su hermana vinieron desde la noche anterior, se iba a celebrar su fiesta de cinco años desde antes del almuerzo, la verdad a él le daba igual que regalo recibía, hasta que…  
-¡aaaaaaaaaaahhhh!- chillo las pequeña de la casa, el grito de la menor ocacionó que su papá se parara de golpe y quisiera ir donde su hija,

-¡mami mira este regalo!-

Pero no, eso saco un gruñido por parte del príncipe y que volviera a sentarse a seguir comiendo, Trunks rió por lo ocurrido y recibió una mirada asesina por parte de su padre y el silencio como respuesta por parte suya, después de un rato…

-Vegeta ya volvemos, no quiero que te vayas o hagas una de tus escenas mientras yo no estoy, por favor- habló la dueña de la casa agarrando a Bra de la mano.  
¿pero quien se va a portar agresivamente cuando invaden su espacio personal y su tranquilidad? ¡por favor! ¡nadie!  
Bra se acerco a su papá y le dio un sonoro beso en su mejilla a modo de despedida y consecuencia: el sonrojo del mayor, Trunks se paró en el marco de la puerta de la cocina y siguió con la vista hasta que su hermana y su madre desaparecieron de su vista, algo le inquietaba de ese regalo, subió cautelosamente a la planta alta y abrió la puerta del cuarto de su hermana topándose con tres objetos que llamaron su atención rápidamente:  
Un vestido, un peluche de gato y una muñeca, y en su mesa de noche una nota, frunció el ceño ante lo escrito ahí y se acercó al regalo de su hermana, lo miró, lo analizó y volvió a la nota,  
"Para ti con amor,  
tu novio…  
Goten."

¿que se supone que debería pensar?  
¡su mejor amigo! ¡su hermana menor! ¡de tan solo 5 años!  
Definitivamente tendría que pedir explicaciones… agarró la nota y se la llevó con sigo

El reloj marcaba la 1pm, hora en que se realizaría la dichosa fiesta, estaba listo en su habitación, su hermana y madre habían llegado media hora antes, la mayor terminó de alistar a la menor y prosiguió en alistarse ella, el tenía la nota en su mano, estaba dando la espalda a la puerta, en espera de Goten, se escuchó el girar de la perilla y un saludo  
-¡hey hermano! ¿como estas?- ignorante de la situación. Trunks volteó para mirarlo con ese ceño fruncido heredado de su padre y le enseño la nota  
-explica- le dijo en un tono fúnebre capaz de helar la sangre a cualquiera, Goten puso cara de pánico, puso sus manos en el rostro negando con ellas  
-¡no fue mi culpa, ella lo quería, me lo pidió! !no se le puede decir que no a ella!, era parte de su regalo- dijo esperando que su amigo entendiera  
Una gota rodó por la cabeza de Trunks

* * *

 **GENTE!**  
 **Creo que Trunks exageró un poquito jejeje pero hay cada hermano con sus celos sobre protectores bueeeeno,**  
 **Ya que esto no lo hago a través de una computadora quise descargarme las imágenes para que en cualquier momento yo pueda escoger una a ojo cerrado y empezar a trabajar… y la verdad sufrí en hacerlo, la señal de wifi estaba super lenta y me tomó como hora y media en cargar la pagina(es en serio) y para descargar también fue otro tanto, pero ya me siento tranquila de tener algunas imágenes con las cuales trabajar, espero que les haya gustado y ya saben que me pueden dar sus opiniones por medio de sus hermosos reviews o por PM**

 **-Mytzi-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gente!**

 **La verdad cuando vi esta imagen me quede helada jajaja, kamisama está jugando con migo cabe decir que yo soy desordenada solo en mi habitación jejeje pero no llego al extremo de Bulma,**

 **espero que les guste.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: los personajes aquí mencionados son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

 **# 16**

* * *

 **Caótico**

* * *

Vegeta caminaba por los pasillos de la casa rumbo a la cocina a calmar su apetito pero se extrañó ya que olía a pastelitos de esos que preparaba su "suegra", eso sí que era raro ya que ella con su esposo se fueron de viaje a quien sabe donde ha hacer quien sabe qué y a Bulma no se le daba muy bien eso de los pastelillos y solo estaban sus hijos en la cocina, eso significaba que…

-¡hola papi!- Saludó su pequeña hija de diez años, quien le dio un beso en la mejilla y volvió a lo suyo, Trunks estaba leyendo un libro iba a saludar a su papá pero él le interrumpió

\- ¿Qué haces con ese mandil Bra?- Trunks soltó una risita mientras Bra les daba la espalda haciendo lo suyo,

-resulta que- habló Trunks –Bra encontró el libro de recetas de la abuela y ya que ella se ha ido por casi un mes Bra quería preparar algo pero en una de las hojas encontró un interesante título…-su padre lo miro fijo –bien, el pastelito titulaba "joven y apuesto Vegeta"-dijo esto último imitando la voz de su abuela y viendo que su papá parecía estar en shock y no queriendo tentar su suerte decidió la huida rápida –yo voy a salir… asuntos de la empresa claro…- cuando ya estaba por pasar la puerta su papá lo agarró de la parte de atrás del cuello de su camisa y en un segundo ya lo tenía sentado en la silla en la que estaba segundos antes

-¡listo!- volteó Bra con una bandeja llena de cupcakes representando el rostro de Vegeta, sus ojos, sus cejas, y su cabello como coronación del capcake en la parte de arriba, se podía ver vegetas rosados, amarillos, verde, celestes, violetas, rojos, de todos los colores y ninguno negro. Vegeta se palmeo la cara con una mano y la bajó lentamente por su rostro mirando todas esas cosas que según su hija eran su autentico retrato, definitivamente le estaba pasando lo mismo que le pasó con Bulma y si era correcto significaba que estaban quemados o no estaban del todo cosidos, miró a su hijo que seguía agarrado por él como si fuera un gato

-tú te quedas aquí, también comerás esas cosas- el rostro de Trunks se puso azul y empezó a sudar, volteó donde Bra -¿Dónde está tu madre?- tanta era la desesperación que ni se fijó en el ki ni nada, Bra le respondió sonriente -está en mi cuarto- Vegeta soltó a su hijo y fue al cuarto de su hija, cada día Bra se parecía más a Bulma ¿Qué no tenía suficiente con ser igual a ella en lo físico?

-Bulma acaparadora- murmuró, entró al cuarto de su hija, ni bien abrió la puerta sintió el arrastras de unas cosas, vio el cuarto regado de ropa, peluches, encima de ese molesto peluche de gato estaba tirada la pijama de su hija, todo el cuarto estaba hecho un desorden

-en esto es parecida a Trunks- claro, Bulma ya había cambiado el desorden un claro ejemplo era la habitación de ambos estaba impecable y eso era trabajo de ella ya que ningún homebot entraba a esa área, el desorden de su hija era trabajo de Trunks, sintió el ki de Bulma y fue hacia el sótano, donde estaba su laboratorio-taller, el raras veces había entrado ahí y siempre encontraba trabajando al papá de Bulma, abrió la puerta y lo que vio le hizo resbalar una gota por su cabeza el laboratorio estaba totalmente desordenado, papeles tirados, cajas de correspondencia a medio abrir, papeles, cables, basura, herramientas y Bulma.

Mientras se abría paso murmuro –y pensé que lo desordenado lo había sacado de Trunks- Bulma volteó y lo miró -¿desordenado? Pero si todo está en su lugar- al escuchar eso Vegeta se cayó al estilo anime.

* * *

 **Creo que me emocioné con esto de los one-shots jajaja**

 **Espero que les haya gustado la reacción de Bulma es toda mía, yo también digo lo mismo jajaja**

 **les aviso, la imagen que esta como portada será la imagen del último capítulo,**

 **dejaré el link de la pagina en mi perfil por si se les antoja ver las imágenes**

 **vi los doce capitulos de no game no life y me encanto jajaja ¿la vieron? ¿saben algún fic de ellos? si saben avísenme por favor**

 **Gracias por sus hermosos reviews, me animan mucho**

 **Abrazos para todos.**

 ***Mytzi***


	4. Chapter 4

**Otra pequeña aportación, esta vez fusioné dos imagenes, espero que les guste**

 **Disclaimer: todos los personajes aquí mencionados son propiedad de akira toriyama yo solo juego con mi imaginación.**

* * *

 **CÁLCULOS**

* * *

-¿sabes que Vegeta?- dijo mirándolo con una ligera sonrisa mientras tenía a Bra de siete meses en los brazos

-¿mm?-

ella volvió a mirar el rojo atardecer y volvió a hablar –estaba ya hace tiempo pensando en hacer algunos cambios a la cámara de gravedad- él la miró interesado y en ese momento Bra despertó y al ver a su papá a su lado dejó los brazos de su mamá y se abrió paso para sentarse encima de su papá, Vegeta al ver la invasión por parte de su hija no tuvo más remedio que sostenerla para que no se cayera, aunque estaba consciente de que una caída desde sus piernas hacia el suelo no le haría nada a su hija, Bulma miró la escena enternecida cosa que a Vegeta incomodó un poco y quiso volver a lo anterior

-¿que le vas a hacer a la cámara, Bulma?-

-bueno, arreglos sencillos, nada complicado para una persona de mi inteligencia- rio con autosuficiencia –claro ya que a mí se me da todo sencillo…-

Vegeta dejó de prestarle atención ya que se sabía de memoria todo ese discurso, agarró a su hija de las manos y la paró sobre sus piernas Bra solo reía, soltó una mano y Bra agarró la cara de Vegeta, él se empezó a asustar ya que sabía a donde llegaría todo eso, volteó a mirar a Bulma y ella también lo miró terminando de decir su discurso

–por eso te decía que sería fácil para mí- al sentir que Bra se soltó de su otra mano decidió hablar

–y que es lo que vas a hacer- Bulma volvió a mirar adelante ajena de lo que su hija pensaba hacer y continuó hablando.

–primero, pensaba cambiar el núcleo para aumentar la gravedad el doble por lo menos, adherido a eso crear ambientes ficticios, como el calor, el frio, agua… blablabla -

Vegeta ya no escuchó más ya que Bra se lanzó a su rostro y cabellos, estirando y empujando, enredando sus manitos en el cabello de su papá, Bra estaba pegada como pulpo en la cara de Vegeta, Bulma estaba ignorante de todo imaginando todo lo que quería hacerle a la cámara, pensando que su esposo le escuchaba atentamente ya que era teme de su interés, y cada que Vegeta quería sacar a su hija de su cabeza ella tiraba de sus cabellos para no soltarse dando una risa divertida, ya ni podía hablar porque un pie de Bra estaba en su boca, otro en su hombro y sus manos estaban agarrando su cabello, Vegeta sabía que la podía sacar de encima, pero no quería lastimarla, se paró aún con Bra en su rostro, Bulma ausente de lo que le pasaba a su esposo estaba emocionada con lo que le quería hacer a la cámara de Vegeta, en eso de que Bulma hablaba y hablaba y Vegeta sufría y sufría,

llegó Trunks de la visita a la casa de los Son, el adolescente subió tranquilamente al cuarto de sus padres y al abrir la puerta y caminar por el corto pasillo (me baso en la habitación de Bulma y Vegeta en DBS) pudo ver una escena para enmarcar, para su colección de chantaje claro está, Vegeta sin poder hablar debido al pie de Bra estaba elevado un par de centímetros en el aire ¿¡Bra está cargando a su papá!? Preguntó en su mente el muchacho, Vegeta trataba de agarrar las manitos de Bra y sacársela de encima, mientras su mamá hablaba y hablaba, se le pasó por la cabeza el que tal vez su mamá lo esté haciendo apropósito pero se dio cuenta que no y Bra solo reía con mucho gusto, en un descuido de Bra sacó su pie de la boca de su papá y Vegeta reaccionó

-¡BULMAAA!-

Bulma se sobresaltó y volteó buscando con la mirada a su esposo, al verlo no pudo evitar reírse y Trunks hizo como que recién llegaba, ambos, madre e hijo sacaron al pequeño y encantador demonio de la cabeza de Vegeta, este estaba un poco enrabiado, despeinado y hasta podría decirse adolorido, se estaba sobando la cabeza y no hace falta decir que con una vena en su frente a punto de estallar, Bulma le dio a Bra a Trunks y este que todavía la dominaba un poquito se la llevó a jugar con los abuelos, Vegeta se sentó en su cama sosteniendo todavía su cabeza y Bulma con aire maternal se le acercó a su lado

-oh vamos Vegeta, no ha sido nada malo, la niña quería jugar- Vegeta que miraba a otro lado volteó a mirarla con indignación

-¿¡jugar!? ¡Hmp!- volvió a voltear el rostro en pose resentida, Bulma rió suavemente porque ya conocía esta faceta de su esposo a la perfección, a veces el pequeño príncipe berrinchudo volvía con sus caprichos y a que le supliquen

-Vegeta, que te parece si te preparo una comida especial-

-no-

-¡oh vamos! ¿y si voy a comprar fresas para que las comas con la crema batida?-

-no me gustan las fresas-

-pero a mi si- rió Bulma divertida al seguir viendo la cara de Vegeta

-¿entonces qué quieres?-

-mmm… la cámara- Bulma lo cortó

– ¿la cámara de gravedad?... bueno pensaba hacerlo más adelante, ahora recién estaba haciendo los cálculos, aún no los he terminado- Vegeta la miró y le habló con total determinación

-hazlo-

antes de que Bulma objetara diciendo que estaba en su día libre y que no quería Trunks entró con una caja de pizza abierta, ya estaba comiendo una tajada

-¿mamá, puedes pagar esto?-

-¿pizza?-pregunto Bulma y luego ella se acordó que no cocinó nada para la cena ya que estaba en un agradable momento con su esposo, claro, sacando lo del incidente de Bra

-ciérrale la puerta y que se vaya- dijo Vegeta sacando una tajada también de la caja que traía Trunks, Bra en los brazos de Bulma también quiso sacar algo de pizza pero Bulma se dio cuenta y la apartó de inmediato no sin antes sacar ella su pedazo, Bra quiso llorar y miró a su papá en busca de ayuda y su papá la miró –no me mires a mí, mocosa, todavía recuerdo lo que me has hecho- diciendo esto salió de la habitación, automáticamente Bra miró a su otro aliado, Trunks negó con la cabeza repetidas veces mientras salían con su mamá de la habitación de ella

-no Bra, no te puedo ayudar, aquí la que tiene la última palabra es mi mamá-recibió la tarjeta de crédito que le dio Bulma y se adelantó y con un toque de dramatismo dijo dirigiéndose a la sala

-¡esto es un matriarcado!-a lo que Bulma rió divertida por las ocurrencias de su hijo

-eso no es cierto…o tal vez sí-

Al llegar a la cocina puso a Bra en su sillita para bebés y trunks llegó con unas cajas en sus manos y Vegeta detrás de él con otras y algunos robots traían más, Bra ya no se aguantaba las ganas de lanzarse en una de esas cajas y comerse la pizza, justo en el momento en el que Bra estaba estirando su manita para alcanzar una que estaba cerca de ella Bulma sacó del microondas su plato de sopa y se lo puso en la pequeña mesa que tenía la sillita

-si acabas tu sopa, comes pizza- sentenció Bulma sentándose a comer la pizza que los dos hombres ahí presentes ya estaban devorando.

Bra después terminó sus sopa y se unió a las pizzas, todo estaba siguiendo con normalidad, Vegeta, Trunks y Bra comiendo a más no poder, Bulma observándolos con cariño y diversión y comiendo también, cuando ya solo quedaban unas cuantas cajas sobre la mesa, Vegeta dejó una caja al lado y le habló a Bulma

-¿empezarás a hacerlo hoy día?- Bulma sabía que eso no era una pregunta en realidad

-si…terminaré de hacer los cálculos hoy día- respondió un tanto desganada

-¿Qué vas a hacer mamá?-

-voy a terminar de hacer los cálculos que necesito para hacer la mejora de la cámara de gravedad-

-¡vas a mejorar la cámara!-Trunks gritó entusiasmado -¿y que le vas a poner?- Bulma le iba a responder pero Vegeta le interrumpió

-¿para qué quieres saber si tú estás dejando de entrenar?-

-pero es que ahora ya no es tan entretenido- dijo bajito como queriendo que su papá no le escuchara, pero igual lo hizo, justo cuando Vegeta le iba a dar su coscorrón en la cabeza a Trunks Bra tiró al piso la última caja de pizza que faltaba vaciar, Vegeta volteó por el sonido producido y vió que su princesa se había terminado su caja de pizza y antes de que le dijera algo Bulma la bajó de su silla y la llevó a la sala

-papá- Trunks interrumpió los pensamientos de Vegeta

-¡que te parece si jugamos con mi consola de videojuegos! ¿eh? ¡a que no me ganas!-

Vegeta se paró de su silla y empujó ligeramente el hombro de su hijo mostrándole una ligera sonrisa –te mataré igual que la otra vez-le dijo yendo hacia la sala a prender dicho aparato, si ya no podía entrenar debido a que Bulma iba a estar en la cámara revisando los planos, ¿Por qué no podría distraerse por un momento? Con ese pensamiento en su cabeza se sentó a lado de Bra que al verlo a su lado dio palmaditas con sus manitas, Trunks llegó segundos después emocionado, no por el hecho de que fuera algo que solo pasa raras veces, de hecho su papá solía jugar con él en el videojuego seguido, solo que le emocionaba porque su papá era el único que lo hacía poner al filo, mientras programaba las configuraciones del juego Bulma bajaba por las escaleras con dirección a la cámara de gravedad, se dio cuenta que recién el reloj iba a marcar las siete, despreocupada se encaminó a la cámara, estaba segura que más tarde la iban a llamar para comer algo ya que volverían a tener hambre, abrió la compuerta y desencapsuló su tablero, puso encima planos, lapiceros, hojas sueltas, una libreta donde tenía algunas anotaciones, dejó todo ahí y fue al centro de control de la cámara, empezó a apretar botones y volvió a sus cálculos y se metió de lleno a los cálculos y ejercicios

* * *

-que te dije- Vegeta miró a su hijo con una sonrisa un poco engreída ante el ceño fruncido de Trunks

-eso solo fue suerte ¡otra vez y te ganaré papá!- dijo Trunks decidido y puso play para empezar otra vez el versus que llevaban hace un par de horas, pasados un par de minutos Trunks se paró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mostrándole a su papá una señal de victoria con su mano, Vegeta puso cara de aburrido

-¡bah!- dijo fingiendo desinterés –solo es un tonto juego-

-si, ¡pero igual te gané papá!- y se calló automáticamente al ver a su hermana dormir en el sofá

-papá…- Vegeta miró también a su hija y la cargó delicadamente, como Bulma se lo enseñó y se encaminó rumbo al segundo piso a la habitación de la pequeña princesa de la casa, Trunks siguió de cerca a su papá, al entrar, Vegeta la puso en su cuna, le puso algunos peluches a su alrededor y salieron de la habitación cerrando despacio la puerta.

-¿revancha papá?- le preguntó sonriente el pelilila

-¡hmp!-

-esta vez jugaremos uno nuevo que mi abuelo me compró ayer antes de que se vaya de viaje- así ambos se dirigieron otra vez a la sala a comenzar la revancha

* * *

Bulma mordía el lápiz con un poco de molestia, miró otra vez la ecuación

-que pasa… debería salir este resultado para confirmar todo… o es que todo está mal…no, no puede estar mal… haber revisa nuevamente… mmm… ¡vaya, aquí está el error!-

Bulma hizo una pequeña rabieta en su sitio al saber su pequeñísimo pero gran error -¡una suma!- se frotó las sienes y se sentó en una silla

–hay kamisama, en qué momento se me ocurrió decirle a Vegeta que quería mejorar su cámara-se volvió a parar

–pero bueno… mejor que me dí cuenta ahora- volvió a concentrarse en los planos, tomó otras hojas para terminar de hacer los ejercicios

–entonces esto es…- estaba tan sumergida en el proyecto, revisaba los planos, hacía cambios, la estructura, ejercicios, tomaba café, volvía a la máquina y así, ni se dio cuenta de que pasó casi cinco horas metida en la cámara de gravedad, arreglándola por supuesto

* * *

Vegeta miró la hora y se dio cuenta que faltaba quince minutos para las doce de la noche, antes de que su hijo vuelva a poner otra partida lo detuvo

–anda a dormir, si tu madre baja y te ve despierto te castigará-

-pero…- Trunks vió la hora y puso cara de horror –sí, voy… ¿mi mamá está arriba? No la vi subir-

-supongo que subió pero no nos dijo nada… ya deja de perder el tiempo y vete a dormir- le terminó de decir Vegeta empujando ligeramente a Trunks para que se apurara, Vegeta al ver que Trunks subía las escaleras dirigiéndose a su habitación se dirigió a la cocina, la verdad es que tenía un poco de hambre, abrió el horno y vió algo de comida del desayuno e inmediatamente lo puso al microondas para calentarlo, una vez comido todo no se fijó en el ki ni nada, solo se dirigió a su habitación pensando que Bulma estaría allí, vi el reloj de la sala y marcaba la una y media de la mañana, subió y al entrar a su habitación no la encontró, la buscó por su ki y se dirigió a su cámara, al entrar la vió tan concentrada en papeles, vió el panel de control y estaba desarmado cosa que le sorprendió un poco, ella no noto su presencia, seguía en lo suyo, se acercó a la mesa y miró todos los garabatos y cálculos que tenía en los varios papeles regados en la mesa, simplemente la observó, a ella y a los ejercicios, pasados un par de minutos decidió hablar, despacio, para no asustarla

-Bulma…- siempre se sobresaltó un poco

-Vegeta… ¿ya tienen hambre? Dile a Trunks que ordene lo que quiere para que coman- dejó los lapiceros en la mesa –voy a hacer dormir a Bra-

-Bulma… ya es más de la una y media de la mañana- Bulma puso cara de horror

-¡y Bra sigue despierta con Trunks!-

-ambos están durmiendo- Bulma al escuchar eso se relajó y se sentó en la silla

-bueno entonces…ve a dormir- le dijo a Vegeta poniendo su mano en su abdomen

-¿y porque me mandas a dormir a mí?-

-porque ya es tarde, o muy temprano, yo me quedaré a terminar esto…- dijo volviendo a sostener en su mano los lapiceros

-¡porque no cuadra!- decía Bulma para ella misma en una actitud frustrada, pensando que Vegeta ya se había ido, pero no, él seguía allí parado viendo todo, analizando todo, si bien él había sido instruido en esas materias, su enseñanza no fue profunda, pero a fin de cuentas si entendía y mucho más cuando él, después de diez minutos de observar y revisar algunos ejercicios se dio cuenta del pequeño pero gran error, al parecer Bulma había escrito demasiado rápido y confundió el signo de la suma con la multiplicación, se rió ligeramente al imaginarse la cara de Bulma cuando se entere de su error, tal vez con esto deje todo tal cual está y le acompañe a dormir, así que con esa idea decidió decirle.

-Bulma…- Bulma se sorprendió de que él siguiera ahí

-¿Vegeta, por qué sigues aquí?-

-tienes que dejar esto ya- Bulma lo miró un poco molesta y le respondió

-¿Cómo que tengo que dejarlo? En primer lugar- se paró de su silla para estar a su altura-esto que estoy haciendo no es para la empresa, es para ti– le dijo poniéndole su dedo índice en su pecho enfatizando la última palabra –y en segundo lugar, no lo voy a dejar, lo quiero acabar hoy día, esto– decía señalando los papeles encima de la mesa –me está llevando más allá de mis límites, hay algo que tengo que cuadrar y se me está haciendo complicado –Vegeta solo observaba, quería reírse ya que el ejercicio no la estaba llevando más allá de sus límites ¡solo era una multiplicación! pero sabía que la furia de su esposa sería desatada así que no se arriesgó –así como tú te superas ante un obstáculo en tu entrenamiento conmigo es igual-para estas alturas ya tenía el ceño bien fruncido –así que por favor– dijo sentándose nuevamente en la silla –déjame trabajar tranquila–

Vegeta solo resopló fastidiado, si ella quería seguir siendo terca, pues que siga, así que solo iba a decirle y se iba a dormir

–date cuenta de tu error– dijo dando un pequeño golpe con su dedo índice en el lugar exacto donde se había equivocado en el ejercicio, por supuesto que Bulma ni se fijó, dicho esto salió murmurando cosas tras la mirada molesta de Bulma quien también respondió

–¡oye, a mí no me vengas a hablar en tu idioma natal! –dijo alzando el puño ya con cólera porque ya se había ido

–uff, este hombre, en este campo yo soy mucho mejor que él –volvió a mirar los ejercicios –muy bien, sigamos trabajando… -

* * *

DOS HORAS DESPUÉS

* * *

Volvió a morderse la uña, los datos que subía al computador y los ejercicios rápidos que hacía, terminaban siempre con alguna falla, vió su reloj de muñeca y ya marcaba pasada las cuatro de la mañana

-vamos Bulma piensa… - dio una vista rápida a todo, dejó caer sus brazos a los castados de su cuerpo tiró su cabeza para atrás, se pasó las manos por la cara terminando en su cabello sosteniéndolo, lanzó un pequeño lloriqueo –porque no me cuadra –dijo con frustración, se paró de la silla, miró nuevamente las hojas regadas en la mesa –creo que me voy a dormir… ¡no, le voy a dar la contraria a ese hombre! –agarró sus cosas y se fue a la sala, tiró un cojín grande, dejó las hojas en el suelo, jaló un pequeño mueble para poner la laptop

-bien, ahora sí- en eso que la laptop prendía alzó la vista y vió las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso, su ceño se frunció un poco

-¡ese Vegeta, debió quedarse con migo, con su linda esposa que le va a arreglar su cámara de gravedad!- decía tecleando fuerte los datos -¡pero no, él prefirió irse a dormir mientras yo su bella esposa me tengo que amanecer para complacerle sus caprichos!- volvió a mirar el papel -¡siempre ha sido así desde que llegó aquí yo no le he negado nada, el siemp!- se detuvo y volvió a mirar las hojas -¿Qué fue lo que me dijo?- puso su mano en su mentón tratando de recordar

-Algo me dijo y creo que señaló una hoja-

-eran estas- decía cambiando las hojas –cuales eran…-sacudió un poco su rostro –Bulma no te duermas- cerró los ojos para recordar y se quedó dormida, cuando cabeceó se despertó asustada, vió la hora y ya eran casi las cinco, miró con extrañeza una hoja en particular, al volver a repasar el ejercicio se recordó de lo que Vegeta le dijo

-date cuenta de tu error…- repitió lo mismo que su esposo mirando aquella multiplicación equivocada,

-¡aaaaahhhhhh por kamisama porque me pasan estas cosas a mí!- totalmente molesta arrugó el papel y lo tiró a la pared, soltó unas lágrimas de frustración y se tiró boca abajo en el cojín aun con lapicero en mano

-Bulma necesitas unas vacaciones- se dijo entregándose así en los brazos de Morfeo.

A las siete y media de la mañana Vegeta salió de su habitación con rumbo a la cocina, no se sorprendió de que Bulma no haya dormido con él, seguramente como se molestó se fue a dormir a otra habitación, pero sintió su ki abajo en la sala, entonces supuso que estaba viendo el noticiero como cada mañana, así que bajó totalmente tranquilo con las manos en los bolsillos rumbo a la cocina, pero al bajar vió a Bulma durmiendo en el suelo con solo un cojín, se sorprendió y se acercó a ella la miró dormir, estaba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y se le podían ver las ojeras, se quedó por lo menos cinco minutos observándola, se acercó con cierto cuidado de no despertarla y así despertar a la furia Bulma, la volteó con cuidado y luego la cargó en sus brazos subiéndola a la habitación de ambos, la depositó suavemente en la cama, cerró las cortinas y las ventanas de la habitación, la tapó y salió de la habitación con rumbo a la cocina, marcó para pedir comida, cuando colgó vió a su hijo

-¿y mamá?-le preguntó Trunks

-no la despiertes hasta el mediodía, ¿entendiste?-

* * *

 **¡gente linda!**

 **Este, fue una inspiración de lo que me pasó (casi) y por las imágenes, resultó que estaba en mi semana final de la universidad y ya llevaba cinco días sin dormir, haciendo mis maquetas y planos y etc el sexto día de la presentación dormí en el suelo porque literalmente me quedé dormida sentada y caí al costado, y vi las imágenes y pensé que podría salir algo interesante,**

 **Espero una vez más que les haya gustado y que al menos les haya sacado una risa me avisan ¿si? Por review o por PM**

 **Cualquier pregunta sobre el fic o sobre mí de cualquier tipo pueden hacerla por review o por PM, con toda confianza :D**

 **¡Abrazotes!**

 *****Mytzi*****


End file.
